Old Ironsides
by bronyroleplay5
Summary: Following a training exercise gone wrong, soldiers from our time are left stranded in a distant future. Will they adapt or will they perish? Will the Republic accept them or will they become prisoners? Find out in Old Ironsides!
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm Monday morning in Germany at the shared training ground American and German tank crews used for their War Games. Today, however, was different: the Germans were to test a new device built from old WWII schematicsand the only running  
Tiger from the war was recently repaired to full working order. Fifty M1A2 Abrams, the Tiger, and one other tank were part of this exercise. That other tank, by comparison to the rest, was a literal mesh of many tank components.

This tank possessed a perfect blend of firepower, speed, and durability, while being able to do its job. This was the Медве́дев, or Bear in English. The Bear is the greatest tank the United States has in its arsenal andfeared as it is one of a  
body used is similar in looks to that of a Tiger, as it allows for the classic and protective Henschel turret to be mounted. It's main gun is the 120mm L55 smoothbore gun of the Leopard 2A7+, being able to fire bothregular rounds and theprogrammable  
high explosive for the hull armor, both the Soviet T80's 500mm thick Kontakt-5 2nd Generation ERA, as well as the M1A2 Abrams depleted uranium mesh-reinforced composite with TUSK package are used. Forfiring systems, the

T80 KORZINA firing system, with its separate-loading autoloader and manual systems was used, as it added to the tank's capabilities. Additional armaments include two independant TROPHY systems, 2 crew manned U.S .30 caliber machineguns, 2 top  
Browning .50 caliber machine guns, a coaxial .50 caliber machinegun, and a commander-operated 12.7mm AA gun. The power is gifted by the Abrams Honeywell AGT 1500 engine and Allison DDA X-1100-3B transmission.

The experimental device was then mounted on the tanks, though both sides were unsure of what the device did besides adding horsepower from out of thin air.

* * *

Captain Theodosius, commander of the Bear, sighed as he lit a cigarette, waiting for the go ahead to activate the device. He spoke into his headset, "All right. Let's quit sitting here like a fucking deer in headlights."

The tank roars forward, its woodland camo paint added with a camouflage foliage netting showing itself as it exited the bushes, the similarly painted Tiger close behind. Ahead of him were the Abrams.

The experiment overseer came on over the field PA, "Activate your devices," he pauses, "NOW!" The devices are switched on and the tanks zoom at 88 miles and hour. Then everything went wrong. What everyone didn't knowis that the design of the device  
was to replicate what would have been accomplished by the Bell transporter: travel through space and time. Thus, the fifty two tanks became Bells with guns. The field operators and brass watching naturally lost their shitas the tanks disappeared.

/

Once the devices finished their travel, they promptly short-circuited and died. Theo was the first to radio in, "Roll call! Dasher 7-1, green."

The Tiger goes next, "Sigma 1-1, white. I mean, green. You know what I mean." The American tankers chuckle.

Last is the Abrams column, "This is callsign Warpig. Looks like were the only Abrams left. Haven't seen the others." Theo looks to his left, just as the Abrams goes up in flames, the device exploding in a huge thermitefire soon after.

"Shit!" Theo sighs, "It's just us two now." The tanks rolled through the outskirts of what looked like a city ripped out of the "Old World Blues" DLC from "Fallout: New Vegas" mixed with more extravagant science fiction and Chicago's budget issues.

/

Never, in his entire training,was Commander Cody trained to deal with this in any way. He spotted three blips on his sensors from the Republic's shanty of a base on Christophis. Were there locals on this war-torn planet? The clone sighs

and hails Jedi Knights Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. Cody opens hiscommunications, "General Kenobi, you're gonna wanna come see this." The twoknights, along with Padawan Ahsoka Tano, arrive quickly."What is it, Cody?" questionedKenobi.  
The clone points a bit a ways aways away from a map of their location, "I picked up some radio signals from this direction. I thoughts it odd since that area's uninhabited. Couldit be locals sir?" Kenobi shakes his head, "Unlikey. Bringtheir  
communications up, if you can." Cody nods and soonthe communications crackles to life,"Dammit!" The speaker was definitely a human male. "Sigma Actual, this is Dasher 7-1. Uh, fall in behind me. Keep your eyes open for your  
ground too. Might be mines for all we fucking know." Cody looked up at Kenobi, "Sounds like our signals to me, except there is no such designation. I can try getting a response, sir." Kenobinods. "This is Commander Cody of the GalacticRepublic  
501st Legion. You are in a restricted area. Identify or you will be fired upon!" Hopefully this can get resolved.

* * *

"-pon!" Without haste, Theo grabs his radio, "Commander Cody, this is Captain Theodosius Medved of the Marine Corps of the United States of America, callsign Dasher 7 Actual. We're understandably pretty fucking lost,sir. Mind cutting back the hateorade  
a bit?" Silence.

"Today's your lucky day. Ordinarily, I'd have ordered you to stay where you are, 7-1, but my superiors ordered you here instead. Republic ground forces will meet you enroute."

"Roger that, sir!" Theo uses his binoculars to locate the ground forces meeting him as the roughly same voice replied, "We have you in our scan, 7-1. Get here and then we can get this mess sorted out." Theo looks through hisbinoculars and spots  
the ground forces, four squads of infantry. That's when the distant boom of artillery guns filled the air.

* * *

The newest Separatist attack had pushed almost to the Republic guns. Although their general surrendered, the droids tried to push the attack once more. Thanks to the Jedi, all that was left were the tanks. That's when scattered communications camethrough.  
"Sir, we've met 7-1, but...uhhh…" Cody growled, "WHAT?!" The trooper gulps audibly, "They left us. They headed toward the front on the left flank!" Cody resisted the urge to put a blaster round through hishead. "Where-" A high-pitchedwhistling  
followed the explosion of two enemy tanks. That's when two machines smashed through buildings on the left and right flanks, their turrets turning to the enemy. The droids begin dropping their weapons and anotherbeing, very much similar to Loathsom  
begins making his way forward. He barely bets past the front line of droids when the man in the machine on the left lifts a device to his mouth, "FIRE!" Both of machines fire from unseen places in its bodies, reducing thebeing to a bloody pulp,  
and killing the remaining droids. Commander Cody could not believe his eyes at what he just witnessed. Killing a surrendering enemy. "You must be Dasher 7 Actual, yes?" The man protruding out of the machine glares at Kenobi pointedly,"No, I'm  
your fucking mother. The fuck does it look like, asshole?! While you're at it, give your mother back her robes!" A few troopers start to reach for their weapons, only for the rest of the machines to open up, revealing more men, all ofwhom aim  
weapons at his men. "DROP IT!" one of them shouts. Cody yells loudly, clearly pissed off, "STAND DOWN! ALL OF YOU!" Kenobi looks over at the new arrivals, "Now, tell your men to stand down." The man is silent for a few moments, "Stand down."Slowly,  
the machine operator's weapons are lowered. The man looks at Kenobi and Cody after lighting something in his mouth and exhaling smoke, "Now you mind telling me where the fuck we are, sir?"


	2. Iron Soldier

Theo sighed as he aided Republic engineers in getting the Tiger and Bear onto the flight deck of aRepublic star cruiser. Apart from a few of the Republic tankers remarking how lucky they were the 'clankers' didn'treturn fire, not much had happened  
to spark interest. That is, until, one of the Republic engineers working on the Tiger goes about undoing part of the rivets on the left side of the tank using the plasma cutter at full blast. He is tackledby the Tiger's gunner, "WAS ZUM TEUFEL  
GEHT ES DIR DUMKOFF?! KONNTEN SIE INS GETÖTET!" The engineer rolls his eyes, "I get you don't under-" The gunner rips off the clone's helmet and shoves the man into the turret, hopping inbeside him. He grabs the clone's head and uses a flashlight  
on the area he was cutting, by the ammo rack. If that had lit, the tank would have gone up in flames."You see zat, ja?! YOU COULD HAVE KILLEDUS ALL! Gotterdammit! Are allyou clones zis schtupid?!" The engineer glares, "We actually know what  
we're doing, unlike you a-" The gunner opens a hatch on the side of the tank and kicksthe clone onto the flight deck, closing the hatch. Upon climbing out, the gunner isheld back by the driver, "LET ME AT ZE IDIOTEN!Lass mich gehen! Dobby bedeutete  
nie Harry Potter, nur verstümmeln oder ernsthaft verletzen zu töten!" Meanwhile, Theo was thinking. And when he got thinking,someone was going to get a migraine.

Up in the bridge, Commander Cody got hit with a massive migraine.

* * *

Theo headed to the bridge to talk to Cody, and perhaps the ship commander. He luckilyfound both people. "What's the nearest planet or whatever we can land on and give ourselves afighting chance?" Codyhad a quizzical look on his face, "Why change  
your tanks now? They work, right?" Theo glared a deathly glare that was glarey at Cody, "Oh, so you don't get that our armor wouldn't stop one of their rpunds from penetrating. Thanks, dick!" "Not to mentionyou are techincally not part of the  
Army of the Galactic Republic." Theo turns and lights acigarette, "How so, Drapes?" Kenobi rolls his eyes but continues, " Youhave to be a Republic citizen to join." Theo lets out a smoke cloud in Kenobi'sface, "So you telling me I'm a POW who  
happened to save your asses earlier?" Cody growls, "You killed a SURRENDERING ENEMY! How do you live with that?" Theo smirked, "Easy. You kill every last son of a bitch the enemy recruits. No. Quarter. Or isthat not the 'vision of the war' you  
soft fucks expected?" The admiral clears his throat, we do have some captured Seperatist tanks you could use. I am sure no one will miss them. Some of the engineers can assist you."

* * *

 **Twelve Hours Later**

* * *

"Firefrek, that's scary looking." Cody and his men feast their eyes on the rearmored tanks. "Would be better if I had one of the enemy's artillery guns. That shit'd make them leak oil, eh?" The clones laugh. "You

might actually be able to get one. A Separatist cruiser crashed on the planet below us an hour ago. Their guns might still beintact." "Well let's get going then!"

Upon landing at the crash site, the group find almost all the guns destroyed or simply not big enough. That's when they find a single gun in the starboard bow of the ship. "It's perfect." A creak and a groan fills the air. A section

of the hangar falls cannot believe his eyes, "What the fuck?" For there was a tank almost identical to the Bear with a gun identical to the one on the ship.


End file.
